Flying on Broken Wings
by Lady Subaru
Summary: Nagi leaves Schwartz, and Farfarello is out to make sure he can't forget what he became a part of when he joined them. Even if that means forcing him into a game where losing is death. -No yaoi or shounen ai.-
1. Escape

Author's note: Erp. I'm scared. O.o; No flames, onegai - I'll just give them to Nagi to play with. ^^ Anyway! I guess I'm just ready to post this now. O.o; Don't worry, it will -NOT-, by any stretch of the imagination, be a purely fluff fic. You can see plenty of angst in THIS chapter, and truuuuust me, it'll get worse. I'll be torturing Nagi and Suki a LOT. ^^ Just had to kind of establish them meeting in this chapter. Anyway, enough of my pointless ranting. Now, on with "Flying on Broken Wings"! ^^  
  
**=italics  
  
-Flying on Broken Wings- ::Chapter 1 - Escape::  
  
A click. The door was opened and closed, a small form slipping into the night. Deep brown eyes cast their sad gaze back. *I've had enough. Schwartz doesn't need a fourth assassin.* Nagi turned away, leaving the closest thing he had to a home behind in the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Stay away!* She wanted to scream, but her voice had been strained to and beyond its limits. Running. All she knew was running. There was something in her way.....what? It hadn't been there until now.....She crashed, she was falling, *they* were falling, she was going to die.....  
  
Nagi hit the ground, the pain in his arm dulled by his confusion. The girl that had fallen on him was rushing to her feet; she suddenly froze when she noticed him. "Get away from here, or they'll kill you, too." A desperate fear was in her deep blue eyes, contrasting against the dark brown of her long hair. She started to run, but Nagi grabbed her by the wrist. "Wait. Who's going to kill you?"  
  
She was looking forward into the emptiness instead of at him. "*They* are. And you've waited too long. Now they're going to kill you, along with me."  
  
"Don't be so sure." Nagi took a step forward just as the silhouettes of at least ten men appeared. Each of them carried various weapons, and a loud male voice, apparently their leader, shouted out, "Abazureon'na! You've never been worth the trouble you've caused!"  
  
The girl shrank back, as though afraid to so much as breathe. The man who had been speaking had come into full view now - dressed in expensive- looking red clothing, and armed with a large gun, he smirked. "Got yourself a little bodyguard, hm? No matter. You'll die, either way, but now you'll be bringing him along with you!!!"  
  
Several guns rose, along with various other weapons. A shrill scream escaped the girl's lips, drowning in the sounds of firing guns. "Not enough." Nagi narrowed his eyes; the air in front of him wavered slightly, the shots and slashes and throws of their weapons and their final screams were lost in his power. A few confused seconds passed, but when it was over, the bodies of every one of the men were strewn about the dark alleyway, their weapons useless beside them or sticking out of the ground or walls.  
  
There was a clear, sharp intake of breath behind him, followed by a whispered voice. "How....did you.....?"  
  
"I am....." Nagi tilted his head to the side a little, moving his hand with the movement of a slowly floating dagger. Pausing as he watched it. ".....strange."  
  
She blinked, watching the pale moonlight's dull gleam upon the blade. *Why are you so sad....?* She wanted to ask; she'd noticed it from the moment she first saw him, but had been too afraid at the time to think about it. "Who are you....?"  
  
Nagi turned around, slight confusion within the blank look of suppressed sorrow. He dropped the dagger. ".....Naoe Nagi. Why did he call you....*that*?"  
  
She flinched slightly at the reminder of the "name". "It's what he always called me, when he was angry, or drunk, or tired. Any other time, I was whichever *other* crude insult he decided on. It was.....the only life I knew. I'd been there since I was five, Nagi. I was a *slave.*" Her eyes found a place on the ground interesting, all of a sudden. ".....It's Suki. My name, I mean."  
  
"Suki," he repeated slowly, taking in her appearance. Pale skin, sharply accented by the dark brown framing her face. The front sections of her hair were considerably shorter than the waist length dark waterfall thrown behind her, only reaching less than midway past her shoulders. A short-sleeved black jacket covered a silver shirt patterned with the same ebony coloring, skirt and boots to match. She didn't appear to be any older than him, but the childlike happiness present in most their age was gone. "Why were they trying to kill you?"  
  
"I ran away. I refused to do something he 'asked' me to, so he and those other men hit me, trying to force me to. I escaped, and when one of them came at me with a knife, I.....had to kill him, to get away. If I hadn't I would've died. Of course, Kaseru didn't care about that. As you can see, he had plenty of other men to apprehend one girl that's been giving him trouble for ten or eleven years now. Or he thought so, anyway. My refusal must have been the last he was going to take from me." She paused, a look of thought and remembrance in her eyes. "It's been too long. I've been there....too long."  
  
"You're not there any more. We should....." He stopped to look away, considering his words, finding them strange somehow. "Find somewhere to stay. I've got nowhere to go, and you can't go back there. It's late...come on."  
  
Suki nodded, though confused, and began to follow Nagi through the unfamiliar streets. They managed to find an empty, under-construction business, taking it as a temporary shelter. Though with dawn already coming, neither of them felt much like sleeping. Suki rested against a half- complete wall, allowing the warmth of the growing sunlight to touch her slowly. Nagi watched her from within the cool darkness of an area sheltered by comforting shadows. She seemed...strangely gentle, but at the same time her expression was somewhat hardened by her tortured life. Bruises patterned her arms, a few - but less - marking her face. Nagi gave a soft sigh; she shouldn't have been brought into something like that. But because of it, she was forced to kill someone. That had probably been when the last trace of her innocent appearance had failed her. Now she wore the scares of her past in her eyes - just like he did.  
  
Author's Note: Yey! The end of chapter 1! ^^; Sssssooooooooo, what do you think? I need REVIEWS! REVIEWS, PEOPLE! If you've got sensible criticism, on with it, but let me remind you that pointless flames will be given to Nagi to play with. ^^  
  
~Next chapter preview~: She feels drawn to him, and he to her, yet they both fear the pain to come. A meeting with a former teammate leads Nagi to leave again - but how long must he run from his past? Suki realizes that if she stays with Nagi they'll both be hurt, but she has no idea how much.......... 


	2. Running From Reality

Author's note: Wow, I got reviews! And no flames!? Thankies so much! Well, Nagi's got flames to play with, anyway. I'm honestly sick of seeing flame reviews on Kitsune Hanyou's fanfic. She is an amazing writer, and her fanfic Iron Bars do Not a Prison Make and Return For Me are two of my current favorites. So go read her stuff, and be amazed. Don't flame; it's pointless. She's got a lot of talent and she deserves to be complimented on it, not uselessly ranted against. As you can see she doesn't like flames, so for those of us who LIKE what she's writing, shut up. If you don't like something you don't read it, simple as that. Okay, rant over...for now.  
  
Meilin: They will. That's what causes a lot of the angst; if I'd see ya more outside of between classes I'd let ya read what I've got! ^^  
  
Jaques: Yes, it does. And Suki'll actually be a large part of the story, but don't hate her just 'cause she's an original character. Give her a chance and I think you'll like what I'm writing here. ^^ And about Schwartz, just read this chapter and the beginning of the fourth! ^^  
  
Kitsune Hanyou: *GLOMP!* Thank you sooo much for reading! Glad you like! ^^ I hope "interesting"'s a good thing.^^;  
  
Bishiglomper: GARLIC CHEESE! HAAAAI! ^^ Hehe, thanks for reviewing! XD  
  
Syl: THANKIES! *huggle* Wow, I'm glad you think I've written Nagi's personality well enough, I hope so! ^^; Cows....yey! ^^  
  
**=italics  
  
-Flying on Broken Wings- ::Chapter 2 - Running From Reality::  
  
Suki's breath came short, ragged. Unsure of where she was going, she forced herself on. "Nagi..!" The word was choked out; desperately she wanted to see him..why, she didn't know. It was as though she didn't know *anything*, anymore - not even who she was trying to escape from. Frantic bits of panic pushed through her in a futile attempt to make her go on. A sharp pain alerted her attention to her side, where her hand rested. She lifted it. Blood? Why was she bleeding so badly? So many questions, answers eluding her comprehension. A figure approached from somewhere in the blurry street. Some sort of bladed weapon glinted in the tall man's hand. Pain and fear overcame the girl; all she could do was back to the wall as he gave a deft slash.  
  
Sapphire eyes snapped open. So it had been a dream....typical, her dreams had been no more than nightmares for the past few years, anyway. Something she couldn't place tugged at the edges of her attention as she blinked twilight's sinking rays from her eyes. Forcing it from her thoughts, she allowed herself to rest in the empty silence's comfort. The dream still disturbed her, but not as much as the recurring feeling that something was missing. An image of a boy's face came with shocking clarity to her mind, and she immediately realized what it was. Nagi was gone.  
  
Nagi hadn't wanted to leave Suki, but he had had no choice. Schwartz would know that he was gone by now, and they would kill her if they knew about her. She had done nothing to deserve that.  
  
"Naoe." Nagi turned at the Irishman's voice. "Not very smart of you to stay so close. Then again, lost puppies never stray far from home, now do they?" He grinned sadistically, slashing his arm with a thin-bladed dagger.  
  
"What do you want, Berserker? Out looking for something to kill? Or is this Schwartz's way of looking for me?"  
  
"Neither. Though I could take care of the problem right now without argument from Oracle and Mastermind, I'm sure." Farfarello began running his hand along the cool metal of the blade, staining it with fresh crimson. Finally stopping when his palm was reminiscent of shredded paper. "Oh, but I won't do that. I've got much bigger plans for *you*, boy. That little girl you were with should make a nice toy...."  
  
Nagi narrowed his eyes, lifting his hand and throwing Farfarello into the wall beside him. "Leave her out of this," he said icily. "She has nothing to do with Schwartz."  
  
Farfarello laughed, insanity shining in his good eye. "Prodigy's got a weakness, hm? I see. I think I'm going to enjoy this. And you're wrong - she became a part of this when you decided to help her." Grinning mockingly, the assassin picked up his dagger and ran.  
  
Nagi cursed under his breath. He hadn't wanted her to be caught in assassin's war. She wasn't a heartless murderer! She wasn't like them; she still had her humanity!  
  
It sickened him to think about what Berserker might be planning. He doubted that he'd followed them all the way to the place they had rested, but he had to get to Suki as soon as possible. He had to warn her, make her leave.  
  
He couldn't let Farfarello hurt her.  
  
He had to find her.  
  
Something hit him from behind; he felt pain.....  
  
And then blackness.  
  
Author's Note: *Evil grin* I'm making you wait to find out what happens to Nagi.....3~  
  
Agh, my poor bishie! He's so easy an' fun to torture ;-; *huggles her Nagi- kun* n.n; I'm cruel, ne? Well anyway, review! Onegai! ^-~;V!  
  
And possibly my most important author's note to date: INUYASHA IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Next chapter preview~: Weiß's mission is cancelled; the target was murdered? Aya decides to find out what happened while the others take a break..... 


	3. Mission Cancelled

Author's Note: Whee! Two chapters in one night! Amazing, ne? I believe this is a record for me. XD  
  
Kitsune-chan...when will you learn? He's MINE! INUYASHA IS MINE! *hisses and defends her claim with Aya-kun's katana, and some plushies* /  
  
**=italics  
  
-Flying on Broken Wings- ::Chapter 3 -Mission Cancelled::  
  
"Weiß." The dark figure spoke in his usual tone, but there was something....strange. The assassins were in the middle of a mission, and it hadn't been explained *why* Persia had wanted to see them. Something else was different - Manx was nowhere to be seen. There was no time to question it, however, as he explained. "Your mission has been cancelled. Sagase Kaseru has been killed." The images flashed across the screen: Kaseru, and the men working for him, dead. "It appears to be the work of other assassins. Exactly who is unknown."  
  
"Well *that's* obvious," Yohji bluntly interrupted, "It's that telekinetic kid."  
  
"You will be informed of your new mission soon," Persia finished; the screen went blank.  
  
Omi blinked in confusion. "But why would Schwartz go after *our* target?"  
  
Aya looked up from the back of the room after a moment of quiet thinking. "They didn't. Ken, Omi, and Yohji gave him identical looks of questioning. "He did it on his known. We know their tactics - he was the only one that killed them. The others were nowhere around."  
  
"Why does it matter if it was him or all of them? Our mission's taken care of, ne? It's good enough for me having some time off." Yohji pulled his sunglasses over his eyes, exiting with a look that stated exactly what he was planning on doing.  
  
Omi sighed. "Typical."  
  
The door clicked open again; Aya had left in silence. If the telekinetic boy would do all of that on his own....something had to be going on. And Abyssinian would find out exactly what.  
  
"I guess we needed a break anyway, ne, Ken-kun?" Omi stood up, making his way to the door himself.  
  
"Hai," Ken laughed. "Maybe I'll be able to tell people I'm a florist without having to lie for a few days."  
  
*If only it could be that simple....*, he thought.  
  
Author's Note: And the end of chapter 3! Never thought I could update so fast, did you? P Well, I can, and I have. All the better for anyone who actually wants to read this. Review, review, review! It's you wonderful reviewers that inspire me to do this! ^^  
  
~Next chapter preview~: Hmmm.....I don't think I'll give you one this time. XD For one thing, seeing as I don't have it finished, I don't have the whole thing planned out yet. ^^ For another, I want to draw out as long as possible you finding out what happens! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!   
  
.....XD 


End file.
